


Angst, A Kiss, And A Private Lesson

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Two fluff, one angst, short and sweet folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: Some short tumblr prompts I answered





	

**“You’re too young to hate the world”**

After Nightwing left the team, Batgirl took it upon herself to try and make sure he didn’t go completely off the rails.  His approach to crime fighting had become more heavy handed, and he just seemed _angry_ all the time.   Barbara wasn’t stupid, she knew Dick had been in love with Wally.  Was still in love with him.  As the months went by, Barbara began to piece together a theory.  Dick was angry at the world, plain and simple.  Angry at a world that took Wally, that demanded the speedster’s life in exchange for humanity’s safety.  All Barbara could think as she watched Dick push himself to exhaustion in the batcave’s training room was that he was far too young to hate the world this way.  Too young to have lost so many loved ones.

* * *

 

**“I didn’t mean to kiss you”**

Wally hadn’t meant for the night to turn out like this, no matter how much he’d secretly wanted something like this to happen, but here he was.  And here was pretty god damn good.

Dick pulled back, looking ashamed of himself.  “I didn’t mean to kiss you,” he began to explain.  Wally was not having any of that, and leaned forward to pull Dick back toward him.

“I’m not complaining,” he said and smirked, “now shut up and do it again”

* * *

 

**“Prepare to be amazed”**

Dick leaned back against the wall of the training room wall, watching his boyfriend move to the center of the room.

“Alright babe, prepare to be amazed,” Wally said, grinning at Dick.  Dick merely lifted an eyebrow.

“You said that last week and proceeded to eat an entire pizza in three seconds, forgive me for low expectations,” he responded.  Wally’s grin only grew.

“Trust me babe, you’re gonna like this better,” Wally said.  Dick watched as Wally managed to lower himself into a handstand and alright, Dick had to admit he was impressed considering Wally’s sense of balance was mediocre at best.

“Figured if I’m gonna date a Flying Grayson, I should at least have some basic skills,” Wally said as he lowered himself.  Dick laughed and walked over to grab his boyfriend’s hand.  

“I think you’re gonna need some private lessons,” Dick said, sly smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in a giant collection of short fics, but I decided to reorganize things. I know I hate searching through collection fics, so I'm not going to do that anymore. Feel free to send me prompts here, or on my tumblr, punk-bird.tumblr.com  
> Happy reading!


End file.
